Another Kira, Another Killer 1
by Rejected
Summary: What if there was a lie amongst what happened during the Kira Case? What if there was a murder that was covered up? Near is back and is determined that the Kira Case cannot be put to rest until one last murder is investigated.
1. Chapter 1: Investigation

**DEATH NOTE**

**Another Kira, another killer**

**Part 1: investigate**

Good morning, evening or whatever time of day it may be for you.

I am Nate River. Yes, that is my real name. The Kira case is long over now and yet, it cannot be put at rest. I'm certain that upon reading this, you already know about the Kira case and its influence on L Lawliet. I am his successor and it has occurred to me that one part of the Kira Case has been foretold. To be blunt, there is a lie amongst what happened between Matt and Mello's death.

Mello and Matt attended the Whammy Institute for Orphaned children in England along with me, L, and other attendees. Mello and Matt were best friends and got along pretty well with everyone else except me. From the day Mello and I met, he made it clear that he considered me his enemy.

**-Flashback-**

_(Ding Dong) _

_Near: [Opens door] Yes?_

_Mello: Shut up. Where's the old cook who runs this place?_

_Near: Right inside. [Opens the door and flaunts a beckoning gesture]_

_Mello: [Glares and shoves Near] You trying to insult me?! You don't know who I am, do you?_

_Near: [Looks down and mutters]…sorry._

_Mello: That's how you treat Mello, skank. Don't get in my way…or else. [Makes shooting noises and pistol gestures with hands] [Laughs and then laughs fade]]_

**-End Flashback-**

To be truthful, I never really hated Mello. That said, I was never like him either. He was always impatient and hotheaded. He was swearing all the time and got into a lot of fights with the other boys. I was usually the calm one and I'd rather play inside and study than go outside. That seemed to make Mello even angrier and I was the victim of his bullying, more than once.

**-Flashback-**

_Near: [Studying with pile of books]_

_Mello: [Walks by and drops books on floor][Turns around, glares, then laughs and walks on]_

_Near: *sigh* [Picks up books]_

_Mello:*turns around* What was that?_

_Near: Nothing._

_Mello: [While walking back to Near] You know what? I don't like the way you talk, whitey. You better watch it, skank._

_[Shoves Near to the wall and leans in]_

_Mello: Or else._

_Near: Or else what?_

_Mello: [Throws Near on floor] Don't play games with me. I'll cut that hair of yours and feed it to people less fortunate who can't afford to dye their hair. _

_[Laughs and walks on]_

**-End Flashback-**

Upon hearing about L's death, Mello left the Whammy Institute at age 14. 7 years later, I saw him again after I put together a group called the SPK to investigate the Kira Case. He had gotten a bit close to Hal Linder occasionally asking her information and I saw this as my time to strike. Mello always had an urge to beat me at anything and the Kira Case was no different. He was certain that this would be his reign. I seem to be the only one able to make Mello lose his head. Mello has never been seen to lose his cool the way he does when I am involved. The only situation where I have seen this is when Roger talked to the both of us about L's death. Our first meeting after 7 years was no different.

**-Flashback-**

_Near: Because of all the things Mello did, I could narrow Kira so much._

_Mello: [Points gun at Near] Near, I'm not your piece to solve a puzzle!_

**-End Flashback-**

Suffice to say that that meeting ended up with the return of Mello's photo.

Mello can, in many ways, be described at the exact opposite of myself and L. He is a very emotional and rash person, acting upon his whim a lot of times without thinking things through. This makes him not only dangerous and unpredictable to all those around him, but he uses it to gain entrance in the world of the mafia and ultimately outsmarted Light by getting hold of the Death Note. At the time of the Kira Case, Mello made various connections and friends along the way, which really help him in his goals (Hal Ridner and Matt). Based on just his qualities, Mello knows himself that he cannot become the top. In the end, he has even fallen to the point of becoming a criminal. This is the reason I have chosen to investigate Matt's death.

I believe that Mello was the reason behind Matt's death.

Not directly, no. Mello killed Matt through the Japanese police. My theory is that Mello told that the Japanese police that Matt was not only a kidnapper but a rebel against Kira. In this way, Mello was only using Matt the whole time and Matt was the fall guy eventually being killed by the Japanese Police. After that, he took Takada with him and that was the last I heard of him. He was pronounced dead. However, I do not think that the body was Mello's. Rather a look-alike, possibly from the mafia, who took over from Mello in capturing Takada and died in Mello's stead. The only problem is, there isn't really any surviving mafia members left. So, who was the look alike? And what was Mello's motive for killing Matt? Was it only because Matt was a backup, a fall guy? Or did something else happen behind closed doors?

For now, I can only conclude that the Kira Case will never be put to rest until I solve the murder of Mail Divas.


	2. Chapter 2: Hal Ridner

**DEATH NOTE**

**Another Kira, another killer**

**Part 2: hal rinder**

I decided that the first place to start off my investigation of Matt's death was with the one person that Mello got information from during the Kira Case.

Hal Rinder.

I talked to her through a voice call on webcam since the SPK had arranged for her to take over a homicide case in Milan.

"Hal, when was the last time you talked to Mello?" I asked, knowing that they obviously must have had some sort of conversation before my first meeting with Mello in 7 years.

Hal looked confused. I could see that she was alone in her room as I instructed for her to be and most of the lights were on. She scratched her head then said,

"I haven't talked to him ever since the Kira Case. I thought Mello was dead. He is dead, isn't he?"

I sighed. I was the only person so far that had this theory of Mello being alive. Everyone else knew Miheal Keehl as a dead man.

"Hal, I have this theory that Mello is still alive."

Hal looked even more confused than before.

"What? Didn't Kira kill him?" she shifted in her chair, "Assuming he is alive, why hasn't he contacted you? And who died in that truck instead of him?"

"Those are very good questions, Hal, but I prefer to take on this case alone. I'm investigating the death of his best friend."

I could tell Hal was about to ask a question but I held up my hand.

"You're wondering why Mello would kill his best friend. Well, I'm not really sure. But I do know that somehow, Mello got the Japanese police to shoot Matt believing he was a kidnapper and a rebel to Kira. Why and How Mello did this are critical questions that need to be answered. So is finding out who the person Takada killed with her piece of the death note instead of Mello."

"And telling his family."

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't think that a member of a mafia would have a wife and kids. I mentioned this to Hal and she sighed, proclaiming she was just joking.

"So, you wanted to know when my last contact with Mello was."

"Yes," I replied and then, "He followed you into your apartment, didn't he?"

Silence.

"Hal, did Mello point his gun at you and follow you into your apartment?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"Near, I said this then and I'm saying this now. I'm not on you or Mello's side."

"This isn't the Kira Case, Hal. It's not about Kira, it's about Mello."

Hal fidgeted in her seat, "Still-"

"You work for me. I'm the leader of the SPK and this is our assignment. Your going to tell me everything that happened between you and Mello right now or your fired."

Hal sighed and looked straight into the webcam.

"Okay, Mello came into my apartment. He pointed his gun at me so I had to do what he said…."

-Flashback-

_Hal: Near has thought of your getting in touch with me, he seems to have never imagined we had already met though._

_Mello: I knew he would do so._

_Hal: Now that you don't have the notebook, you can only threaten me with your guns. You cant puppeteer me, and also you can be traced easily if you use a gun. From now on, I have to install monitoring cameras in my room by myself except the bathroom._

_Hal: What are you going to do? Are you going to be living in the bathroom?_

_Hal: I'm all right. I don't dislike you._

_Hal: Also, Near says the second L might be Kira._

_Mello! The second L?!_

_Hal: Hey, watcha going to do?_

_Mello: Hal, which side are you on? Mine or Nears?_

_Hal: Didn't I tell you a week ago? I'm not either side. Both you and Near want to catch Kira. You are, so to speak, like-minded, aren't you?_

_Mello: ……_

_Hal: Hey, tell me your plan. Are you slipping away? If so, Ill tell Near that you were hiding in my bathroom and I met you and told you what I had to say. Or should I make another chance for us to meet?_

_Mello: Hal, go back to the SPK headquarters._

_Hal: What? I have no reason to go there now._

_Mello: [Points gun] Make one up._

_Hal: Okay, okay. Stop pointing that thing at me._

-End Flashback-

"And that's when Mello saw you…"

"For the first time in seven years," I completed.

Hal nodded and typed. Probably working on a report.

I was still utterly confused.

"But if that was the last time you two had a full conversation……this isn't making sense. Is there a reason Mello killed Matt?"

Hal looked up, "You mean besides framing him?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think Mello would frame his best friend. There had to be a reason. Besides, I'm pretty sure Mello felt some remorse. Nobody deserved to die like that."

"Your right. Maybe you should learn more about Matt and Mello's relationship?"

I sighed and muttered, "Not something I'd want to do."

"What was that?"

I shook my head again, "Nothing, nothing. Get some sleep. It must be past midnight over there."

"Yeah, it is. Well, I hope I helped. Good night."

"Yeah, you did. Bye."

I sighed again and turned off the computer. I knew exactly what I had to do.

Tomorrow I would go back to the Whammy Orphanage. Time to do a little digging into the past.


End file.
